Alesfic#12 : A New Beginning...?
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#12: Ohhhhh guys you're going to love this one! All you Es-haters will cheer and the story takes an alarming twist at the end!!! Read and Review please!!!


Title: A New Beginning...?  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG 13  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The sun shined brightly through the huge curved pillars. The desert heat was already becoming intense. Aladdin's eyes slowly opened and he stretched his arms. His head rotated in all directions of the room...It was just him and a lonely little divan with a sheet. He rolled off the small couch-like bed and fell onto the floor, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Where am I?" he said while rubbing his eyes. He soon realized that he was in the guest room of the Palace, remembering the days while he was courting the Princess and she'd let him stay over night and how much he wanted to head to her room and have a little 'fun'... but no, not Jasmine. She was too pure. Often were long, LONG nights spent here wishing they could just get married. Or that Jasmine would at least let him 'play' a little.   
  
He stood up and began to search the room for his purple vest. He checked under the divan, in the closet, and all over the floor. He stopped searching and stood up, scratching his head. Suddenly his mind flooded with a memory from France, when Es would often hide his clothing the next morning, making him chase her around the bedroom until he'd give her something she'd ask for in return for an article or two of his clothes. He quickly shook his head and tried to discharge the reminiscence out of his brain. Yet he couldn't help but wonder now just how his gal was doing. He opened the door from his room and stepped out, only to jump back from the shock of the cold tile floor on his bare feet. He opened the bureau and grabbed a pair of slippers.   
  
The Palace was always so beautiful in the morning. Aladdin stopped to take in the vision of the sun shining through each pillar, casting rays onto the shining marble floor and make designs with the light. Actually, when he thought about it, there never was a time when the Palace didn't look gorgeous. He continued to wander around, heading straight for the kitchen. There he found Jasmine, relaxing on a big pillow on the floor that overlooked Agrabah. She had a cream cheesed bagel in her hands and a soft pink overthrow around her slightly revealing light pink lace garment. Aladdin stepped back from the doorway, not wanting her to see him and move, for her beauty was astonishing. The way the sun played on her hair and gentle features was enough to make him drool. Her gorgeous long lashes draped over her quiet eyes and her perfect lips curved seductively around the bagel each time she took a bite. Aladdin cupped his hands in front of his pants, but his eyes continued to roam over her. The soft pink sash hung off of her one shoulder and the light pink lace covering her breasts was clearly showing. His brown eyes followed down her curves to her absolutely stunning long, and surprisingly showing, legs. At this time in the morning and with a body like that, he was trying not to get hard on the spot. He cleared his throat quietly and calmed his nerves as he prepared to make a hopefully grand entrance into the room. As he took his first step, his other foot followed and landed right on a small pillow, which slid on the always waxed floors making it slide out from underneath him and leaving him land right on his bum.  
  
Jasmine's head turned from the dawn to Aladdin's not-so-grand entrance. She dropped her bagel and began to laugh hysterically. Aladdin frowned and stood up, trying to maintain his cool. But as he saw her bend in stitches he could see down her chest and hearing her sexy laugh made him quickly sit down on the large pillow closest to him.   
  
"I'm so..." she began and tried to stifle her giggles, "I'm sorry Aladdin! I don't mean to be rude but..." she continued to chuckle, "but that was so funny!" Aladdin's frown turned upside down and he began to laugh too. Soon the two were laughing like crazy.  
  
A servant entered the room. He stared at the two and after realizing Jasmine's attire, quickly removed his hat and shielded his face in respect. Jasmine retained her dignity.  
  
"Yes, is there something you want?" she asked. The servant continued to stare at the ground with his face partially covered.   
  
"My queen, I apologize. I just came here to warn you that the Embassy will be here tomorrow morning. We just received the news." He bowed in respect and Jasmine waved him off. She stared at Aladdin and he glanced back at her. The moment was awkward and too silent. Aladdin stood up and headed to the table to get some breakfast.   
  
"It's... been a while since we've shared a good laugh, Aladdin," Jasmine started. Aladdin turned around trying to steady his quickly filled plate. He sat down on the pillow again and scooted it closer to her. She folded her legs politely and reached for her overthrow which had now completely fallen from her shoulders. Before she could pull it up, Aladdin stopped her hands. She stared into his eyes.   
  
"Leave it like that...please..." he asked. Her mouth opened slightly. Once again, the moment grew strange and Aladdin started to eat the fresh fruit on his platter. "I'm sorry about that horrible entrance," he started, trying not to look directly at her. Jasmine was still in awe. Her eyelids heavied and she slowly took off the whole sash, throwing it teasingly to the side. Aladdin looked up at her. She licked her lips. He quickly sucked the strawberry into his mouth and began to fish around his covered plate looking for more fruit and trying to avoid her eyes.   
  
"Aladdin," she started, in a very tempting voice. He looked at her quickly and his heart began to thump. "Do you have any more...strawberries?" He sighed a sigh of relief and smiled.   
  
"Sure! I have a few!" He grabbed one and began to hand it to her. But she inched her pillow closer to his and began to open her mouth. Aladdin's heart thumped fast and he gulped. He put down the platter near his legs and slowly moved the strawberry to her inviting lips. She closed her eyes and Aladdin bit his lip. He gently fed it to her and she moaned in delight. Aladdin winced in pleasure and tried to keep himself from touching her. But she proceeded to lick the sweet juice from his fingers. As his pinky remained in her mouth, she opened her eyes and stared at him. She slowly slid it out and began to stand up. Her light pink lace garment flowed over her hips and she picked up her sash.  
  
"I'm going to go change now, meet me in the conference room when you're done and dressed..." she said as she left. Aladdin's jaw hung open wide and he just sat there silently for a while, not able to eat or stand up for that matter.   
  
**************************************************************************  
Aladdin entered the too familiar hallway to the conference room. He remembered the many meetings held with other kingdoms here and how he tried his best to make sense of what was going on. The sultan had trained him in the ways of marketing, business, and basically running and ruling India. Agrabah was by far the highest Palace in everything. Which, luckily for him, made his meetings rather simple. He recalled the tired evenings over paperwork and the nervous mornings when he'd prepare his speeches and get ready to delegate. And then he remembered Jasmine. She had studied her father's doings for so long and was equally trained in the work. She helped him out so much. She was also a big help on those tired nights after a long boring day of conferencing.  
  
He walked through the hall of the lounge and before entering the official meeting room, took a quick glance at Jasmine, who was now dressed in her famous blue pants suit attire. He smiled and prepared for another entrance, only this time checked the ground for pillows first. As he stepped into the large, carpeted and finely decorated area, he felt a sense of easiness. It was the first time he'd walked into there with out the usual stress. Jasmine was at the head of the table, reviewing papers.   
  
"You had asked me to join you...?" Aladdin said before sitting next to her.   
  
"Aladdin!" she smiled and stood up as he pulled out a chair. They sat down together and she handed him a folder. His eyes quickly widened. Had Jasmine somehow tricked him into another one of these discussions? "Could you quick check this for errors?" she sweetly asked. He sighed and began to scan over her work. He could catch her eyeing him up a few times as he read through her pages. It was as if she wanted to ask him something or make a bold move. He felt slightly nervous.  
  
"Aladdin..." she finally said. He looked at her. "I'm sorry about last night..." Aladdin's eyes narrowed as he thought back. Right after Jasmine had asked that question, a guard came into the room and interrupted them. Jasmine had to take a few important calls and after about an hour's worth of waiting, the guard eventually led Aladdin to the spare room where he soon headed to bed. "I really wanted to have an honest chat with you." He nodded and began to flip through the papers again. She placed her hand on the folder and pushed it flat on the table. He looked into her eyes. "Aladdin, seriously now..." His heart was thumping again. "What do you want to do now?" Her voice had a longing in it and her eyes were serious. Aladdin moved his hands under the table and began to wring them, for they were suddenly full of sweat. He had never felt this uncomfortable around Jasmine.   
  
"Wh- Wha-...What do I want to do???" he acted confused.   
  
"With US. Why are you here, Aladdin?" she questioned. He stared down at the table and then brought his hands back up, twiddling his thumbs.   
  
"I...I don't know... I couldn't stand things with Es anymore, they were just... too annoying. Everything was wrong and ..." he trailed off. Jasmine looked down.  
  
"Don't worry, forget I even asked." she said as she began to sort her papers again. This time, Aladdin placed his hand on her folder and pressed it down. She looked at him.   
  
"Jasmine no. Listen...did you know I had actually been here before I came to see you?" Her head shook 'no'. "Well I was. I had been running almost every day...taking the buses and trolleys and everything I could ride just to get here. The one day...I saw it. It was from a distance but I saw it...I could see the bright shining domes of the big Palace, standing out over the small Agrabah city."   
  
His eyes glimmered. She smiled slightly. "And I knew right then and there that I had done something really wrong. I screwed up, royally. And the only way to end my long-suffered pain was to come back here." He looked at her and she seemed to be searching his soul. She was trying to tell if he was really telling the truth.   
  
"Jasmine, I'll be honest with you..." He grabbed her hands in his. "Things weren't so bad when I was first with her. For a while, it was okay, me running out to see her any chance I had... But once WE split up and I left here...things were all downhill. It just kept getting worse and worse... I was all messed up. I didn't know what to do. But last night when I saw you for the first time in a while... I was so taken by you and your grace, your truthfulness, your forgiveness, your...your beauty." She looked deep into his brown eyes and their faces slowly grew closer to each other. "This morning, you had me so overwhelmed that I could barely stand it...actually...I couldn't STAND it...if you know what I mean..." he laughed. She smiled and chuckled and her hand touched the side of his face. "I know what I did was wrong and I'm willing to forget all about it. But I'll admit that I'm going to need help. And..." Their faces were so close they could feel the others breath. "...and I was wondering if you'll be there for me..." he smiled. But Jasmine moved her face away and sat up straight.   
  
"Be there for you... be there for you?" she mocked. Aladdin's eyes narrowed. "Let me tell you something, Aladdin. A while back we BOTH promised to be there for each other. In case you don't remember, that was our wedding day. But you didn't hold true to that promise. Aladdin, I was behind you all the way. I knew you were new at this royal stuff but I helped you, I taught you how to be a real leader, I showed you what to do and I WAS there for you. But what did you do? You LEFT me. You weren't there for me at all. And now you want me to try and help you out again? How do I know you won't go off like you did?" Her eyes shook with fear and became teary.   
  
"Ohhhh, oh, Jasmine no!" Aladdin's hands were shaky. He knelt down beside her chair to be closer to her and cupped her hands in his own. "Jasmine, I'll admit to anyone that I messed up, I know I did! But I'm willing to forget about it! It's like you told me last night! We have to put the past behind us and go into the future!" Her lip pouted but she shook her head up and down. Just then there was a knock at the door. Jasmine quickly rubbed her fingers under her eyes to clear up any tears and Aladdin stood up.   
  
"What is it?" she asked. The door opened and two guards stepped in.   
  
"Sultana Jasmine," he started but she held her hand up.   
  
"Queen Jasmine...please," she corrected him.  
  
"Sorry your highness, Queen Jasmine, Minnie Mouse is here to see you." he announced and Jasmine nodded. Aladdin sat back down and his eyes grew wide. Jasmine leaned into Aladdin and whispered,   
  
"Maybe she's really here to see you," she patted her hand on his. He gulped. Minnie stepped in and the two stood up.   
  
"Ah, Queen Jasmine!" Minnie walked to Jasmine and they hugged. "How are you, dear?" Jasmine nodded okay. "And Aladdin...how are you..." she shot him a serious look and he nodded just as Jasmine did. "Well I guess it's good that both of you are here, it will make things so much easier." As Aladdin pushed in Jasmine's seat for her, he sat down in his own and grew nervous. Minnie sat across from him and looked at Jasmine.   
  
"I am about to place someone into DP but I was wondering if you'd help me with the paper work this time. You know what happened last time when I trusted Megara..." Minnie's eyes rolled and Jasmine laughed.  
"Well sure, Minnie! I'll be more than happy to help!" Minnie searched through her bag on the floor for the folders. Aladdin leaned to Jasmine and tapped her shoulder as Minnie rummaged.   
  
"What's 'DP'?" he asked. Jasmine smiled and whispered back,   
  
"Disney Prison..." she sat up again as Minnie handed her folders. Aladdin nodded. He didn't know such a thing existed. Jasmine opened the folder. "This is the wrong one, Minnie," she handed it back. Minnied eyed it closely and then blushed while bending over to her bag again. Aladdin once again tapped Jasmine's shoulder and she leaned into him once more.  
  
"Is there anyone actually in it?" he tried not to laugh. Jasmine smiled again, almost evilly.   
  
"Snow White..." she said and sat back up while taking a new folder from the mouse. Aladdin repeated the words silently. His face crinkled in confusement. He listened to Minnie speak.   
  
"And I'm just so in luck that you're here Aladdin." Aladdin smiled though he felt lost. "You can sign this right away." Jasmine looked at Aladdin in awe. Aladdin didn't get it.   
  
"I didn't know..." she smiled. Aladdin was suddenly scared. Were they sending him?!   
  
"What...where do I sign?" he tried to act like he knew what was going on.   
  
Minnie pointed and handed him a pen. As the two girls began to chat he quickly scanned his eyes through the small print on the top of the document:   
'It is hereby issued by the Disney company and overall ruler Mickey Mouse that : Esmeralda Disney be sent to the Disney Prison for a time frame of : unknown to be spent in submission from violation of : homewrecker, adulterer, buttmunch until all forms of undesirable intentions are fulfilled and thereby completely subjecated and done for withdrawnment and the release to : France and the summons has been issued to the following : Aladdin family so that they may choose any type of punishment or detainment for the person (s) involved and that ...etc.'   
Aladdin noticed that all the underlined things were filled in with Minnie's handwriting and since it was issued to his family that he had to sign it. The print was tiny and long and he gave up on trying to read the rest of the mumbo-jumbo that he didn't understand anyway. He knew what he wanted to know; Esmeralda was being sent to DP for a long time. She'd be out of the way and out of his hair for a while. He smiled and joyfully signed the papers, handing it back to Minnie proudly. She smiled at him in amazement.   
  
"Well there, Aladdin. I see you're smiling. That's something I haven't seen from you in a long, LONG time." she stood up and shook both their hands before leaving. Jasmine turned to Aladdin and they smiled at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes.   
  
"It looks like I'm off to a new beginning..." Aladdin said holding Jasmine's hands tightly in his. She smiled at him and their faces grew close again like before. But this time nothing stopped them. They were soon in a deep, loving, long-awaited kiss.   
  
************************************************************************  
  



End file.
